


Sweet Deal

by hopefulwriter27



Series: Mated Wolves Series [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Kurt Hummel’s mate has its ups and downs. Mostly its up though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Not Like Baked Cookies. It’s pretty much porn, so don’t expect lots of plot.

  
Being Kurt’s mate is pretty a sweet deal. Dave has to go to mall way more than he likes, and in the beginning he had to put up with some shit from some of the guys, but overall there’s more good than bad. The best part? They are the only mated pair in the whole school (Puck likes to claim he’s mated to that wrestling chick, Lauren, but Dave knows that’s a load of crap.) So that little closet room off the side of Mrs. Pillsbury’s office? All theirs.  


  
Dave remembers the big debate about putting in that room. He had only been in sixth grade at the time, but the story had been in every paper this side of Columbus. Dave’s pretty sure he remembers it being on CNN. “McKinley High Puts Mating Room in School.”    


  
The principal back then had been a wolf. A damn liberal one. The story goes (and who knows if it’s the truth ‘cause stories get spread around here like wildfire) that in the two years Principal Marsters was in charge, there had been three mated pairs. Dave knows that’s big shit, because most wolves don’t mate until their twenties.  


  
“I’ve always been ahead of the masses,” Kurt tells him one night after Dave brought it up. And well, Dave was the first boy in his grade to sprout pubes and grow sprout taller than the teachers.  


  
He still gets some stares whenever he walks around with Kurt, and on one occasion that puckhead Cooper threw a slushie at him (Dave introduced that douchebag to the Fury, and  _that_  never happened again). However, as Kurt says, they’re all just jealous. Dave doesn’t blame them. Those few days before, during, and after the full moon? Dave gets to have sex.  _At school._  Without detention.  


  
He and Kurt aim to get horny during math and history class.  


  
It’s half past ten one Tuesday morning, two days before Kurt and his third full moon together, when Dave catches wind of something unpleasant. He’s heading towards study hall, when he hears Rachel Berry’s banshee scream. Normally, he would either ignore her yell or go to see her slushied covered body. However, for some reason that scream rakes down Dave’s back, sharp as nails. He freezes in place. For one long second, the whole world pounds in his ears.  


  
Then a familiar hitch of breath slams down the hall like a tidal wave. Dave drops his backpack and runs.  


  
Twisting around the corner fast enough to lose the friction beneath his sneakers, Dave almost slips. He sees a red and yellow letterman jacket spread across a wide back. In front of that letterman jacket is Kurt, curled into himself, hands cupping his eye. Blood is seeping between his fingers.  


  
Iron hot rage explodes inside Dave’s chest. He seizes the back of Cooper’s coat and throws him into the nearby lockers.  “Get your fucking hands off him!” Dave growls. Cooper staggers to the left then crumples to the ground. Dave is on him before his head touches the floor. He picks up the boy by his shoulders and slams him back into the ground. Cooper groans.  


  
“Karofsky!” someone shouts. Hands grab at his back, trying to yank him away. He twists, not letting go of the hockey player, and snarls at Mr. Shuester. The man stumbles back, as if Dave had attacked  _him_. A wave of fear makes Dave bare his teeth.    


  
Cooper groans again. Dave’s head snaps back to the body beneath him. The coppery scent of blood hits his nose before he sees a small puddle of red beneath Cooper’s head.   _Good._  He snarls again, this time in victory.  


  
Dave raises his fist. “Karofsky!” This time it’s Coach Beiste. The command in her voice makes him freeze. He still doesn’t let Cooper go, but he does turn around again to stare at the woman.  


  
“He hurt my mate,” Dave growls. Her eyes flash yellow. The hairs on the back of his neck jump to attention. He knows he should bow to her dominance. Yet… “He hurt my mate,” Dave says again, voice almost a whine.  


  
“And he’ll be punished,” Beiste says. “But not by you.” There’s no room for argument in her tone.  


  
This time Dave does whine. She takes a step closer. Then soft fingers are touching his hair. “And he’s not a wolf. You’ll kill him.” Kurt’s voice is a balm to his anger. Dave’s grip relaxes, and he lets Cooper fall back to the floor. He jolts to his feet and grabs Kurt’s hands.  


  
“You’re bleeding,” Dave says, brushing a finger through the blood dripping down Kurt’s face. He looks back a Cooper.  _I could kick him before Beiste got to me,_ he thinks with a sneer.  


  
Kurt’s hand squeezes his wrist. “No.” Dave nods. Beiste comes forward and hauls Cooper into her arms. She snaps something at Mr. Shuester, but Dave isn’t listening. His whole attention is on Kurt. “I’ll be alright. I’ll heal by the full moon.” He touches his eye, which is already swelling and purpling, and winces.  


  
Dave’s stomach twists. He can’t help his growl.  


  
“He didn’t hit me that hard. His class ring just got me.” Dave can see the cut. It a little thing. Barely the width of his pinky.  


  
“I heard you cry out,” Dave says. His body sways into Kurt’s personal space. Their knees and bellies touch. “I saw him near you, and you were bleeding.” Dave’s lungs go stiff with the memory.  


  
Slowly, Kurt leans forward and rubs his nose along the side of Dave’s. “Thank you for being my savior.” Kurt’s words puff against his skin. Suddenly, Dave’s not angry anymore. He’s hard.  


  
Kurt’s lips brush against his. Electricity sparks across Dave’s mouth and shoots down his spine. The heat of Kurt’s mouth seeps into him. Dave moans, and Kurt echoes the sound. He cups the back of Kurt’s head, careful not to touch his injured eye, and runs his tongue across Kurt’s lips. Kurt shudders and his tongue darts out to stroke against Dave’s.  


  
Then, Dave lets his tongue drift. Not losing contact with Kurt’s skin, he trails it along Kurt’s cheek. The blood tastes richer than deer or rabbit. It’s full of energy, full of life. Every drop bursts across his taste buds. It’s better than a meal at Breadsticks, better than Dad’s steak.  Kurt stays ever so still as Dave licks up every trace.  His heart pounds against Dave’s chest.  Dave can smell his arousal.  


  
“Damn it Will. I told you not to let them start anything,” Beiste says from somewhere far away.  


  
Dave aligns his mouth with Kurt’s again. They kiss. “This is gross,” Kurt whispers into his mouth, then flicks his tongue to the corner of Dave’s mouth. Dave trails his hand down Kurt’s back and clutches his ass, hitching him into Dave’s erection.  


  
“Hey, boys,” Beiste shouts. Neither of them looks her way. “Go to the room.” Her voice has that edge of command that Dave can’t ignore. He pulls his mouth from Kurt’s and swallows down the excess saliva. Kurt’s looks dazed. His face is red. His cut has practically stopped bleeding. Dave can feel his mate’s hardness against his leg.  


  
Kurt gulps, and nods towards the coach. He pulls himself away and stumbles towards the mating room. Dave is distracted by Kurt’s ass, and then Beiste clears her throat. For the first time, Dave realizes there’s a crowd in the hall. Mr. Shuester is there, looking horrified. Mr. Figgins has appeared from his office. He’s urging students to go back to class. Only a few students are moving. Most are staring at Dave, mouth’s open and faces crimson. Dave is suddenly glad Ms. Sylvester and all the Cheerios are gone at a cheerleading competition. She might not be a wolf, but Dave is frightened of her nevertheless.   


  
Beiste sends a glare around the hall. “There’s nothing to see here. Go back to class.” A second passes then everyone starts to leave.  


  
Puck punches him in shoulder as he passes by. “That was the best thing that happened in  _weeks_.”  


  
“Get out of here Puckerman.” Beiste growls. He smirks but dashes down the hall. “Go with your mate Karofsky,” she orders. Dave is happy to oblige.  


  
Ms. Pillsbury isn’t in her office as Dave goes by, which is good because whenever Kurt and Dave use the room while she’s around they find the counselor breathing into her brown paper bag when they come out. It makes Dave feel like he corrupting her or something.  


  
He twists the door handle and steps inside the mating room. Kurt is already bare to the waist. The pale whiteness of his chest makes Dave’s breath catch in his throat. Kurt’s shoes and shirts are on the small table in the front corner of the room. The door clicks closed behind him.  


  
“Lock it,” Kurt says. Dave locks it. Kurt slides off his belt and unbuttons his pants. Dave’s jeans are suddenly way too tight. “Get undressed.” Dave throws his jacket to the floor. He kicks off his shoes and is momentarily blinded as he yanks off his shirt. When he can see again, Kurt is standing before him, cock hard and heavy. That musky scent that drives him wild explodes across his senses.  


  
He tackles Kurt at the same time Kurt jumps him. Lean legs wrap around his waist. Dave carries their weight forward, landing on the full sized bed pushed against the wall. They bounce on the cheap mattress. Dave mouths Kurt’s neck, his collar, his nipples. Kurt tugs at Dave’s jeans. They, and his underwear, are off in moments. He doesn’t bother with his socks.  


  
Kurt wrenches Dave’s hair, yanking his head upwards, and bites at his lips. Dave groans. “Enough foreplay.” He twists beneath Dave, braces himself on his elbows, and thrusts his ass into Dave’s groin.  


  
“Fuck,” Dave curses. He reaches over and fumbles with drawer in the nightstand beside the bed. Not taking his eyes off Kurt, he fumbles for the bottle of lube. His fingers finally touch plastic. He yanks it out. It’s empty and carries a familiar scent. “I’m going murder you Puckerman.”  


  
“No,” Kurt groans and grabs at the sheets. His back is arched. Dave follows the line of his spine down to that pert, perfect ass. An idea pops into Dave’s head. He places a palm on either side of Kurt’s ass and pulls it apart. He leans forward and presses his teeth into the soft, peachy flesh of Kurt’s left cheek. “What are you…” Kurt’s voice dies as Dave sweeps his tongue over the same spot. Then he follows the curve of that cheek to the spot that smells most like Kurt.  


  
“Oh my god,” Kurt gasps. His whole body jerks and he thrust himself back into Dave’s face. Dave groans then traces the wrinkles of Kurt’s opening with the tip of his tongue. After a few moments, his mouth is filled with salvia. He lets the moisture dribble out. He pushes it inside Kurt.  


  
“Does that feel good?” Dave asks, even though he knows it does. Kurt can’t stop wiggling, and he’s starting to wheeze. “Do you like me licking you?”  


  
Kurt moans. Dave presses his thumb against Kurt’s slick entrance. “Yes,” Kurt hisses. Dave’s thumb pushes forward.  


  
“You’re so hot inside.” He makes a matching bite mark on Kurt’s other cheek.  


  
“Another finger,” Kurt pleads. Dave flicks his gaze to his mate’s face. Kurt’s bruised eye is facing towards the ceiling, squeezed shut. His hair is matted to his skin. Dave slips his thumb out then works two of his fingers inside.  


  
Precome drips from Dave’s erection, but Kurt’s not slick enough yet, so he leans forward again and puts his tongue back to work beside his fingers. Kurt’s a trembling mess by the time Dave decides he’s wet enough. Dave lines himself up with Kurt’s opening, and with great strength of will, slowly pushes inside. One of Kurt’s elbows drops and he moans, “Dave.”  


  
Dave wraps an arm around Kurt and pulls the smaller boy to his chest. He settles his legs on either side of Kurt’s then braces his other hand next to his mate’s lowered arm. He thrusts. It feels amazing. He doesn’t have the right leverage to go as fast as he’d like, but Kurt is so hot, so tight, that Dave is happy to spend forever that way.  


  
He nips his way up Kurt’s spine, breathing in Kurt’s skin. “Dave, I need…” Kurt whimpers, and it takes a minute for Dave to realize that Kurt can’t reach himself. He rocks, hauling Kurt backwards as he pulls them into a seated position. Kurt thumps against his chest, head rolling into the crook of Dave’s neck. He wraps a hand around his own erection and nibbles at Dave’s jaw.  


  
“Kurt,” Dave whines. Kurt drapes his legs overtop of Dave’s and braces a hand on each of Dave’s thighs. As he moves up and down, it’s all Dave can do from coming right there and then. “Kurt,” his chest heaves. Kurt bites his throat.  


  
Dave growls, takes Kurt’s head and thrusts their mouths together again. Their kisses are sloppy, but the slippery feel of Kurt’s mouth is enough to send Dave over the edge. His head bangs against the wall as he wraps both arms around Kurt’s middle and hold him still as he comes.  


  
Kurt grabs at his hand, pressing his fingers in between Dave’s while he jerks himself off with his other hand. Dave kisses his mate’s neck as he shakes, coming down from his orgasm. Still wobbly from pleasure, Dave can’t hold them up for long. They fall to their sides. When Dave catches his breath, he curls around Kurt.  


  
They lay there until the air around them starts to cool. “Are you going to be like that every time I get bullied?” Kurt asks.  


  
“You’re not going to be bullied,” Dave grunts. Kurt twists in his arms. Nose to nose, Dave can see that cut is already closed and looking pink. While some of the bruise is still purple, most of it has turned yellow-green.  


  
Kurt nuzzles him. “Who knew you were so idealistic.”  


  
Dave’s not sure what that means, so he just growls playfully and tugs Kurt even closer. “You’re not going to be bullied,” he says again.  


  
Kurt closes his eyes. His heartbeat is slow and lazy. Dave’s feeling pretty sleepy himself. “Okay,” Kurt whispers.  


  
“I wonder if Principal Figgins is going to call our parents.”  


  
Dave snorts. “Probably.”  


  
“So we should probably stay in here as long as possible.”  


  
Dave smiles. “Probably.”  


  
“Well, give me a twenty minutes cat-nap, and we can go again.”  


 _  
Again?    
_   
“Okay.” Dave tries not to sound too eager.

  
Kurt laughs. “Okay.”  


 _  
Okay,    
_   
Dave thinks. Like he said, being Kurt’s mate is a pretty sweet deal.

 


End file.
